Royal Anthem
Royal Anthem was the fourth Heir to the Throne tournament, held on the PsychoAndy.com Message Boards between March and April of 2008. It was to determine the favorite animated television theme of the Throne. Round 1 *Animaniacs (theme) d Batman Beyond (theme) (5-3) *GI Joe (theme) d Johnny Bravo (theme) (5-2) *Rugrats (theme) d Top Cat (theme) (5-2) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) (theme) tied Super Mario Bros. Super Show (theme) - Both songs eliminated *Darkwing Duck (theme) d The Incredible Hulk (1996) (theme) (6-1) *Pokemon Master Quest (theme) d TMNT Fast Forward (theme) (5-2) *Freakazoid! (theme) d Goof Troop (theme) *Peanuts (theme) d Static Shock (theme) (6-1) *Danger Mouse (theme) d Gummi Bears (theme) (3-2) *Transformers (theme) tied New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (theme) - Both songs eliminated *Pinky and the Brain (theme) d Pokemon Johto Journeys (theme) (4-2) *Chip & Dale's Rescue Rangers (theme) d Iron Man (1995) (theme) (5-0) *Earthworm Jim (theme) d Speed Racer (theme) (4-3) *George of the Jungle (theme) tied Alvin & The Chipmunks (theme) (3-3) - Both songs eliminated *Dragon Ball Z (Japanese) (theme) tied The Smurfs (theme) (3-3) - Both songs eliminated *TMNT (1987) (theme) d Sailor Moon (English) (theme) (6-1) *Inspector Gadget (theme) d "Do the Mario" (theme) (4-1) *The Real Ghostbusters (theme) swept Superman: the Animated Series (1996) (theme) (5-0) *Pokemon (theme) tied The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down (Looney Tunes) (theme) (3-3) - Both songs eliminated *The Batman (theme) d Mission Hill (theme) (4-1) *Garfield & Friends (theme) tied Spider-Man (1967) (theme) (2-2) - Both songs eliminated *Duck Tales (theme) d Beast Wars (theme) (5-0) *Tiny Toon Adventures (theme) d Justice League (theme) (3-1) *Fraggle Rock (theme) d Hong Kong Phooey (theme) (3-1) *Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) (theme) d King Arthur and the Knights of Justice (theme) (3-1) *The Simpsons (theme) d Heathcliff (theme) (4-1) *Dragon Ball Z ("Rock the Dragon") (theme) d Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (theme) (3-2) *Thundercats (theme) d Huckleberry Hound (theme) (3-1) *Fantastic Four (theme) (1994) tied Rocko's Modern Life (theme) (2-2) - Both songs eliminated *Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars (theme) d Men in Black: The Series (theme) (3-1) *Justice League Unlimited (theme) d Josie and the Pussycats (theme) (4-1) *Futurama (theme) d Beast Machines (theme) (5-1) *Gargoyles (theme) d The Challenge of the Go-Bots (theme) (4-0) *Pryde of the X-Men (theme) d Fat Albert & The Cosby Kids (theme) (3-2) *Scooby-Doo (theme) d A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (theme) (2-1) *Doug (theme) d Batman: The Animated Series (theme) (3-2) *WildC.A.T.S. (theme) d Silverhawks (theme) (3-1) *X-Men (1992) (theme) d The Tick (theme) (5-1) *The Flintstones (theme) d The Jetsons (theme) (4-1) *TaleSpin (theme) d Denver the Last Dinosaur (theme) (4-1) Round 2 *Tiny Toon Adventures (theme) d Pokemon Johto Journeys (theme) (4-1) *Pinky and the Brain (theme) d Darkwing Duck (theme) (3-2) *Freakazoid! (theme) d GI Joe (theme) *Justice League Unlimited (theme) d Pokemon Master Quest (theme) (3-1) *Chip & Dale's Rescue Rangers (theme) d TMNT (1987) (theme) (3-1) *Rugrats (theme) tied Fraggle Rock (theme) (2-2) - Both songs eliminated *The Flintstones (theme) d Danger Mouse (theme) (4-0) *Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars (theme) d Scooby-Doo (theme) (3-1) *Futurama (theme) tied Duck Tales (theme) (2-2) - Both songs eliminated *Thundercats (theme) d WildC.A.T.S. (theme) (3-1) *Pryde of the X-Men (theme) tied The Batman (theme) - Both songs eliminated *Animaniacs (theme) d Earthworm Jim (theme) (3-1) *The Real Ghostbusters (theme) swept X-Men (1992) (theme) (4-0) *Peanuts (theme) d Inspector Gadget (theme) (3-1) *Gargoyles (theme) d Dragon Ball Z ("Rock the Dragon") (theme) (6-0) Round 3 *Peanuts (theme) d Tiny Toon Adventures (theme) (3-1) *Justice League Unlimited (theme) d Animaniacs (theme) (3-1) *The Flintstones (theme) d Pinky and the Brain (theme) (3-1) *Chip & Dale's Rescue Rangers (theme) d Freakazoid! (theme) (3-1) *Gargoyles (theme) d Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars (theme) (3-2) Round 4 *Chip & Dale's Rescue Rangers (theme) d The Flintstones (theme) (5-1) *The Real Ghostbusters (theme) d Justice League Unlimited (theme) (4-2) *Peanuts (theme) d Gargoyles (theme) (5-1) Round 5 *The Real Ghostbusters (theme) d Chip & Dale's Rescue Rangers (theme) (3-1) *Peanuts (theme) d Sub-Zero (4-3) (Sub-Zero entered as a "Mystery Competitor" to prevent a by into the finals) Finals *Peanuts (theme) d The Real Ghostbusters (theme) (4-3) Category:Tournaments Category:Royal Anthem